Ichigo the Dom
by whackybiscuit
Summary: After he loses his Soul Reaper powers Ichigo feels weak and powerless. How does he get his sense of power back? BDSM That's how! Two-Shot. IchigoXOC IchigoXMilaRose
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo the Dom  
Chapter 1  
IchigoXOC

 **A.N.: This is a two-shot.  
Warning: Lemon! BDSM! Bit OOCness.**

 _ **7 Months after Ichigo defeated Aizen and lost his powers….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

The former substitute slumped in his chair, barely hearing a word that his teacher was talking about. Looking around he could see the concerned faces of his friends looking at him, but he didn't really have any to say; there wasn't anything TO say. He thought he could deal with it, with being a normal human being but after so many months he could feel the truth approaching him like a phantom train.

He felt weak.

He felt powerless.

He felt abandoned.

Though he later felt a bit selfish he half expected Rukia or Renji to pop on by and say hello, if only for a few minutes; it'd at least affirm in his mind the idea that his sacrifice wasn't taken flippantly and that they still cared about him. But no, it'd felt like the days before he met Rukia, except even more miserable since he could no longer help any ghosts. He couldn't help anybody anymore. So he just sat there in his chair, his head drooped and his weary eyes looking at the desk, looking more lost than he had in his life.

Unknown to Ichigo, a certain girl sitting behind him was eyeing him intently….

 _ **After Class….**_

Ichigo walked over to his locker and started on the combination to it. Just as he hit the third number a voice popped up behind him. "You look tired, Ichigo. Not sleeping well?"

Turning around, Ichigo saw one of his classmates standing behind him. It was a fairly new student, Ochiru Miyagi. She was a bit reserved so this was the first time Ichigo took the time to assess her. Standing as tall as Tatsuki, Ochiru looked as pretty as Orihime, with her well-endowed body and lovely chestnut hair. As Ichigo looked her in the eye, he was almost fascinated by how intently her emerald eyes burned into him. "Um, hey Ochiru. What were you asking?"

Ochiru looked at Ichigo with some concern on her face. "You don't look ok. Problem sleeping?"

Ichigo hesitated but nodded, he saw no reason to lie to her. "Yeah, I don't really get much sleep anymore. I…" he didn't know why but maybe it was because somebody was actually asking him how he felt rather than assume he'd be ok that he felt compelled to answer. "I haven't felt good in a long while now."

"You feel weak, don't you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the girl's response. It felt like a statement more than a question. "How..."

Ochiru continued. "You've lost all sense of strength. I don't know what happened to you, but it's made you feel inadequate and powerless, and now even your friends feel like you're a completely different person than before, making you feel abandoned by everybody." Her head cocked to the side as she looked Ichigo over up and down. "Am I right?"

Ichigo stood there stunned. "I…" he let out a sigh from the girl's good insight. "Yeah, I do feel weak."

"Would you like me to help? I know something that might light a fire back in you." Ochiru said with a smile.

The orange-haired boy felt his stomach knot in anticipation. "Really? What?"

Ochiru grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway toward the door. "Come with me and I'll show you…."

 _ **45 Minutes Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town: Red Light District**

Ochiru quietly chuckled as Ichigo's face turned red as he took in his surroundings. "Something wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo could not believe where he was right now. If his dad knew he was walking in the town's Red Light District he'd never hear the end of it; especially if Yuzu and Karin found out about it. "Um… Ochiru? What are we doing here?" he timidly asked. He hoped that her "solution" wasn't a brothel. Ichigo prayed to whoever was up there that none of his Soul Reaper friends were in town, because he'd be mortified if Byakuya or Kenpachi were in the area and saw him, or worse, they could run afoul of a black cat Yoruichi.

"Oh, don't worry your head off, Ichigo. I found this place right after I moved to town." She stopped in front of a rather fancy looking house.

And by fancy… I mean gothic.

"Here we are!" Ochiru cheerfully said. Still holding Ichigo's hand, Ochiru led him through the gate and up the steps. On top of the door Ichigo saw the words _**Madame Dominista's Rough House**_ in artsy gothic print.

Before she could open the door Ichigo tugged his hand out of hers. "Whoa! Wait a minute, Ochiru! I'm not into prostitutes!"

Ochiru looked offended but managed to keep her face calm. "Prostitutes? Ichigo, this isn't a whorehouse."

"So what is this place?"

Ochiru grinned. "It's a BDSM club, silly!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. " _A BDSM CLUB?!_ I'm not into that sort of stuff!" Before he could take a step back Ochiru grabbed his hand and took a step forward, her face right in front of his.

"And what exactly ARE you into? Hmm?" she asked. When Ichigo failed to answer Ochiru continued. "I've found something in BDSM, something that you desperately need: control."

"Control?"

Ochiru nodded. "That's right. Come with me, Ichigo, and I can give you that which you've lost."

Ichigo debated it for a few moments before finally, with some hesitation, taking Ochiru's hand and letting her lead him inside.

The boy's eyes had trouble adjusting to the dark lighting at first; stumbling around in the dark while Ochiru led him into the main lobby. Sitting on one of the black leather couches in a Victorian style dress was a dark skinned woman with elegant hair reading a book. "Hello, Madame Dominista! I've brought a friend along with me today!" she said gesturing to Ichigo.

The woman put a bookmark in her book and looked up. "Ochiru!" she said in a voice that made Ichigo's repressed hormones take a few leaps over his mental barrier. "And who is this fine young man you've brought with you today?" She slowly and elegantly stood up and made her way over to the two. Her smile was quite charming but the look in her eyes made Ichigo a little afraid.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a classmate of mine! I brought him here so that he could find his sense of power again." Ochiru cheerfully said. Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded; did she seriously say that out loud?

Madame Dominista walked around Ichigo and appraised the boy. "Hmm, yes. You have the look of somebody whose lost his footing and is being tossed around like a ship at sea." Her smile looked both sexy and devious to Ichigo. "I think you'll fit in nicely here. Ochiru," she said turning to the brunette. "Am I to assume you'll be partnering with your friend?" The girl cheerfully nodded. "Very well then. Take him to the top floor and use the pink room. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said departing, flashing a smile to the boy. "Have fun."

Ichigo gulped as he walked down the hallway and up the stairs, hearing some of the noises from the rooms, full of whipping, moaning and gasps of pain. What worried him most was what Ochiru had in store for him once they were alone. As they reached the top of the stairs Ochiru asked him something that blew him out of the water. "Hey Ichigo? Are you a virgin?"

"WHAT?"

"It's a simple question, Ichigo. I figured I'd better ask before we get into it. Are. You. A. Virgin?

"Um… no, no I'm not." Ichigo lost his virginity back in the Soul Society when he'd rescued Rukia. She came into his room one night to thank him and well… two plus two equals four….

"Oh goody! That makes this even more fun!" The girl walked down the hallway to a room with a red door. On it in pretty pink cursive were the words _**Pink Room**_.

Ichigo felt he was entitled to ask the obvious. "Uhh… Ochiru? Why's this place called the Pink Room?"

"Well you're new to all this, which means that you're pretty much pink on the inside to all of us, so Madame Dominista starts off rookies in the Pink Room. When you get more experience and you get comfortable she'll let you down into the lower floors. There are all sorts of different rooms here."

Before she opened the door Ichigo asked "So there are other color doors here?"

"Yep! One on each floor. There's Pink, Orange, Blue, Red, and finally Black, which is Madame Dominista's private room in the basement." Without any more interruptions Ochiru opened the door and stepped inside.

As Ichigo expected from the name, the Pink Room was all pink; a room that Yachiru probably would've loved to live in if it weren't for all the other items in it. Near the wall on the far side was a bed with red stain sheets; black leather straps fastened to the frame. To the side were several smaller rooms: a bathroom and several changing rooms. A large chest with the words _**TOY BOX**_ emblazoned on the top rested near the walls. "Here we are! One sec; we should get you comfortable." Ichigo figured that he'd be wearing one of those black leather outfits that were so often associated with the play.

Ochiru must've sensed what Ichigo was thinking and shook her head. "We aren't wearing anything like what you're thinking, Ichigo. That's for the lower floors." Her hands reached for Ichigo's school jacket and started to unbutton it. "We'll just be in our birthday suits. Now you undress me." Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly began to untie her school uniform. First her bowtie, then her jacket and then her shirt. Ichigo's hands were shaking as he unbuttoned it. He felt a something deep down that felt like… excitement? He could feel years of repressed hormones catching up to him as he undid her bra, letting out her bouncy globes.

Ichigo watched as Ochiru undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. As he stepped out of them the brunette licked her lips. "Wow, you're bigger than I expected!" she said with a grin as Ichigo stepped out of his pants. Since she was a bit shorter than Ichigo he had to get down on his knees to undo the clasp to her skirt and pulled down the garment along with her underwear. Raising a leg Ochiru let her schoolmate slide off her socks and shoes.

Once they were both naked Ochiru walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Ichigo stood there a little nervous and asked what he had been wondering since he walked in. "Hey, Ochiru? Who's gonna…"

Ochiru giggled. "Silly Ichigo, of course you're the Dom and I'm the Sub. Now then: we'll take this slow. Come over here." Ichigo obeyed and walked over to her. He got the hint when Ochiru slid her hands and feet into the leather straps at the bedposts and tightened them, fastening her to the bed.

As Ichigo tightened the last one on her left wrist Ochiru leaned forward. "So, before we get started, a couple of things. One: my safety word is strawberry, remember that. What's yours? For future reference obviously." Ichigo thought about it for a moment before saying "Rukia", making her nod. "Ok. Second: you don't need to hold back. I'm a big girl, so you're not gonna break me. Third: Anywhere but my face and lower legs, or everyone at school will see them. Fourth: Go over to the toy chest and pick out whatever you want. The choice is yours… _Master,_ " she purred into his ear, making a feeling of jubilation wash over Ichigo. Getting up, he walked over to the toy box and opened it. Once he saw what was inside, he almost fainted from the rush of blood to his head.

Inside was an array of toys that would make a stripper blush. Deciding on something simple, Ichigo grabbed a large riding crop. It felt heavy in his hand, like most of the weight was on the end. ' _Kinda like Zangetsu…'_ he mused.

As he walked back over to Ochiru he gently ran the thick leather piece up her leg. "Oooh, Master…" she cooed. Feeling a bit bold, Ichigo ran the crop up her front, rubbing it against her pink nipples. Deciding to give in to his dark impulse, Ichigo gave her breast a harsh smack. "AH!" Ochiru cried out. Each time Ichigo would rub the crop against her sensually before giving her a harsh smack. Soon, her body began to be covered in red marks as Ichigo used the crop against her.

Ochiru's pussy was staining the bedsheets as she basked in the painful bliss. Just when she thought she was going to explode Ichigo ceased his assault. "Master?" she asked curious. She sighed in relief as Ichigo undid her restraints, but then he went right back to the toy box and pulled out some handcuffs. "Oh? And what would you have me do, Master?"

Ichigo didn't know why but he found something in being called Master that made him feel… empowered. It was like Ochiru said; he was starting to get a sense of power back in him. "Get on your knees," he ordered. Ochiru, sensing what Ichigo was about to do obeyed and put her hands behind her back letting Ichigo cuff her hands and feet. Grabbing her head gently, he guided it towards his throbbing shaft. "Suck me off, Ochiru."

Ochiru's mouth closed around his cock, bobbing back and forth quickly. Deciding that he wasn't finished, Ichigo grabbed the riding crop and rubbed it against her bare back, making her moan into his cock at its cold hard touch. A muffled moan erupted from Ochiru's mouth as Ichigo brought it down on her back, painting her white skin red. Ichigo moaned as Ochiru quickened his pace; noticing that the more he smacked her with the crop, the faster and deeper Ochiru went. As the tip of his cock slid down her throat and he could feel her hot mouth envelop all of his cock Ichigo felt his balls swell. "AH! Here it cums!" he roared before unloading into Ochiru's mouth. Ochiru moaned as she swallowed the sticky load, only taking her mouth off of Ichigo's cock once she'd swallowed every last drop. As she pulled away she licked her lips. "Mmmh, Master! You're delicious!" she said with a smirk. Ichigo unlocked the cuffs then laid her back onto the bed. "Ohhh, Master!" Ochiru cooed as she saw Ichigo's still-hard cock. "Please fuck me, Master!"

Cuffing Ochiru's hands to the headboard, Ichigo decided to let out his inner sadist (or maybe that was his inner hollow talking….) and grabbed Ochiru's legs, spreading them wide. He put her feet into the leather straps at the head of the board, leaving her completely vulnerable. Reaching for the riding crop again, Ichigo rubbed the leather against her dripping pussy. He didn't really know the rules of BDSM, but he knew that Ochiru loved getting whacked by the toy. "Ochiru, every time I hit you, I want you to beg me to fuck you," he ordered. He surprised himself with that statement but he enjoyed the thrill of it.

Getting down to business, Ichigo smacked Ochiru right on her clit. Ochiru's eyes widened as she screamed "AHHH! FUCK ME MASTER!"

 _SMACK!_ "PLEASE MASTER! FUCK ME!"

 _SMACK! "_ AHHHH! PLEASE! FUCK YOUR HORNY SLAVE, MASTER!"

Deciding that he'd had enough foreplay, Ichigo tossed the riding crop to the side of the bed and got on top of Ochiru. Ichigo lined up his cock with her sopping wet entrance and plunged his manhood into her. Gripping her legs, Ichigo pushed all the way until he bottomed out her pussy. A lewd moan erupted from both their lips as Ichigo brutally fucked his classmate.

He let it all out; his frustration at being powerless, his anger towards his friends for abandoning him, his feeling of weakness. Every negative emotion he'd been feeling for the past 7 months he let out. He no longer cared about anything; he was going fuck this girl into the mattress!

Ochiru wailed in pleasure as Ichigo fucked her. "AHHHHH! MASTTTTER!" she screamed. The bed shook from the powerful thrusts, banging into the wall with each thrust. Ichigo let go of her legs and his hands went to her swaying breasts, pulling on her hardened nipples. "YEEESSS!" Ochiru wailed as she felt her lower half melting. "I'M CUMMMING!"

Ichigo felt her pussy tighten around him and gripped her hard enough to leave bruises later. Deciding to act on impulse again, Ichigo leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder. "MMMMHPH!" he moaned into her delicate body as he came inside her, releasing his load deep into Ochiru. The schoolgirl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she incoherently moaned as Ichigo creampied her.

They stayed like that for several minutes, basking in each other's warmth. Finally Ichigo took his mouth off of Ochiru's shoulder and pulled out, completely exhausted. With what strength he had left he removed the handcuffs and undid the leather straps, then collapsed next to her. "That… was… incredible!" he gasped.

Ochiru chuckled and cuddled up next to him. "Wow, you're a natural at this! You want me to ask Madame Dominista to give you a member's card?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. While he knew his father and sisters would have a cow if they learned he'd joined a BDSM club, he did indeed feel a little better about himself after dominating his classmate. "Sure."

"Goody!" Ochiru cheerfully said. She reached lower and stroked Ichigo's softened cock, making him shudder at her touch. "Now why don't you show me again just how powerful you are, Master…."

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: E.L. James was right, this stuff IS easy. Now where are my millions of dollars?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo the Dom  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXMilaRose

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.  
Warning: Lemon! BDSM!**

 _ **Several Months Later….  
**_ **Karakura High: 3:12 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo whistled happily as he reached into his locker for his bag. Around him, his friends watched him curiously. All of a sudden Ichigo had a massive change in personality; it was like he was back to his old, happy self.

Nay, it could be said he was even happier. Tatsuki and Orihime both noted how Ichigo smiled more frequently. They liked this newer, happier Ichigo; but everyone in the school was puzzled by the change in Ichigo's behavior.

Everyone, that is, except Ochiru.

On a weekly basis Ichigo returned to the BDSM club, eager for another session. Already he was more than acquainted with the other female members of the club and he was starting to think that the club owner, Madame Dominista, was starting to take interest in him. Ochiru was his most frequent partner, the two getting to know each other quite intimately.

But their relationship was only limited to the club. Ochiru made it clear that she wasn't interested in an actual relationship with him, or anyone in particular, stating that "It'd kill the fun of BDSM if I was committed to one person."

His other friends had no clue of Ichigo's after-school activities at the club. They were all aware that Ichigo was going somewhere else besides his usual sports clubs but didn't pry into his business. As long as Ichigo was happy, then they were satisfied.

Except for Uryu. One day his curiosity got the better of him and he silently followed Ichigo to the club, baffled by the sight of him walking into the BDSM _**Rough House**_. He thought about confronting Ichigo about his late-night activities but decided not to. Ichigo had sacrificed enough already; so was it wrong for him to indulge in this as long as it made him happy? Uryu decided to keep it a secret, as long as Ichigo didn't get any ideas of inviting Orihime or the others with him, he'd let him continue on.

Ichigo smiled as he looked up at the sun walking out of the school. "Hmm. I wonder who's coming to the club today?" he wondered as he made his way to the club….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Ruins of Las Noches  
Mila Rose POV**

"Arrrgh!" groaned Mila Rose loudly. "I'm bored!"

She had nothing to do anymore. Appaci and Sung-Sun were out training with Halibel, leaving Mila all alone in the ruins of their once great fortress. She was beyond bored now that the Arrancar army had all broken up and Lord Aizen was gone. Halibel had taken over Hueco Mundo in Aizen's and Barragan's absence, leaving little time for fun with her fraccion.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Mila Rose sat up and opened a Garganta to the World of the Living. If she couldn't find any fun here, she'd just go and find her entertainment elsewhere. Leaving a note on her bed, Mila left for the Human world….

 **Karakura Town**

Mila Rose walked through the portal and stood in the late evening sky. She looked around and hoped that her venture here would be less painful than her last one.

It didn't take long for her to notice a certain orange-haired boy walking down the road. "Orange hair?" she wondered as she moved closer. She saw once she was directly behind the boy that it was the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. "No, he doesn't have powers," she reminded herself. She wondered where the boy was heading before realizing where they were.

They were in the town's Red-Light district.

Mila blushed as she looked around and saw prostitutes on the street corner. "What on earth is the boy doing here?" She followed him until they made it to the BDSM club. "Madame Dominista's Rough House? What on earth is that?" Walking over to a window, Mila gasped as she watched a girl strapped to the wall being whipped mercilessly, all the while begging the Dominatrix holding the whip for more. "A BDSM CLUB?!" She looked back to Ichigo who was walking in. "Then again…" she thought.

"This could be quite amusing…."

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Madame Dominista's Rough House: 3:30 PM**

Inside her new gigai Mila Rose stepped into the dark corridors of the BDSM club. She got the gigai from the bucket-hat shopkeeper; she and her sisters had gotten acquainted with him early on when they convinced him they were no real threat. Minus her hollow mask and hole, Mila wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt and tight blue jeans, which showed off her curvaceous figure.

Inside her new gigai, Kisuke slyly said when she told him of her intentions that he made her sensitivity slightly higher than normal; Mila Rose's eyes struggled to get accustomed to the darkness around her.

"Oh? And what have we here?" came a sultry, elegant voice from the darkness. Closing the door behind her, Mila Rose stepped into the lobby. There sitting on a couch, reading a book (still reading), was a beautiful woman in an elegant red satin dress. "And who might you be, darling?" she asked the disguised arrancar.

"Mila Rose. I…I was hoping I could join your club?" Mila asked hopeful.

The beautiful dark-skinned woman smiled as she stood up, assessing the girl. "Oh darling, of course you can!" Walking over to the girl she placed a finely manicured hand on her shoulder. "We always enjoy new playmates here! And…" she looked the girl up and down and grinned, "I can tell you'll make a fine playmate."

Mila Rose had to smile at the woman's pleased tone. "Oh thank you! So…" she asked flashing a devious grin. "Who's my first partner?"

Almost as if right on cue the door opened behind the women. Covering their eyes from the glare of the sun, the women watched Ichigo walk inside the house.

Walking over to Madame Dominista Ichigo smiled. "Hello Madame Dominista. How are you today?" he politely asked.

A gorgeous smile spread on the woman's lips. "Ichigo! Darling! I'm feeling excellent at the moment." Turning to Mila Rose, Madame Dominista said "Mila, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He joined us here several months ago and is a regular playmate here, Ichigo," she said turning to the strawberry head, "This is Mila Rose. She just came in here not minutes ago asking to join us." Madame Dominista's smile turned devious. "Why don't you be her partner with her today? Ochiru hasn't come in yet and all of the other girls here are already taken."

Ichigo smiled as he turned to Mila Rose. "Only if she's willing."

Mila Rose smiled, blushing at the notion of what she was about to do. "I'd love to."

Nodding, Ichigo turned back to Madame Dominista, holding Mila Rose's hand. "The Pink Room, I assume?" it'd been a while since he'd been in there with Ochiru during his first week at the club.

Tapping her chin as she looked over the disguised arrancar Madame Dominista smiled. "Hmm no. That won't be necessary. I think lovey Mila here isn't pink on the inside when it comes to this." Walking over to the desk, she opened up a drawer and pulled out a large, old-fashioned key with a tag that had a red V. "You can go to the second floor and use Room V." Handing the key over to Ichigo, Madame Dominista sat back down and grabbed her book. "Have fun, you two!"

Still holding Mila's soft hand, Ichigo led the girl up the stairs. This would be a new experience for him as well. He'd been here for months and he'd only been down to the third floor. According to Ochiru, those were reserved for those who had much more experience, so he figured that the Madame was giving him more credit than he gave himself.

Like the rest of the house, the second floor hallway was dark. Eight doors, painted in purple. They were all numbered 1-7 in red roman numerals, with the last one having _**Blue Room**_ written on it. Walking over to the room with the red V on it, Ichigo put the key in and unlocked it.

As expected the room looked like what you'd imagine in a BDSM club. Though the walls were painted a deep purplish blue, the lightbulb overhead gave a dim lighting of the room. Mila rose saw that the room was pretty sparse, with a X-shaped rack in the center and several smaller rooms adjoined with it. On the table were several sex toys of the trade, just begging to be used.

The room was chilly but it didn't stop Mila Rose's body from heating up in anticipation. "So…" she said turning to her partner. "How do you want to do this?"

Ichigo smiled as he walked into the back room and came back, holding a skimpy black leather outfit. "I'll be the Dom, if that's alright with you." He handed her the outfit and began to strip right in front of her.

Mila licked her lips as Ichigo got out of his clothing. "That's fine. I'm ok with being the sub for now." Though she thought about letting out her inner dominatrix she could feel a thrill in the idea of being dominated by Ichigo. Following Ichigo's example, the arrancar pulled up her shirt and slid down her pants. Ichigo, who was already naked at this point, walked over to her and undid her bra and pulled down her underwear. "Ooh, a gentleman!" Mila Rose teased as Ichigo helped her into her new outfit.

The outfit barely covered Mila Rose at all. It was a series of thin black strips that hugged her body tightly. Mila moaned as Ichigo tied the knots on her back as her breasts were pushed together, her large nipples being squeezed by a tiny circle of leather. Even more pleasure was afforded when Ichigo fastened the harness at her waist, feeling a tiny leather piece push against her lips down there. "You're not wearing anything?"

Ichigo smiled as he looked at the new Mila in all her sexy glory. It was a good choice of him to pick an outfit that was only just one size smaller. "I prefer being naked." Caressing her cheek Ichigo gave her a deep kiss. As he pulled away, Ichigo asked the girl. "So what's your safety word?"

Mila Rose thought about it before deciding on "Leona", after her resurreccion release.

"Ok then." Mila gasped as Ichigo leaned in and deeply kissed her. Pulling away, Ichigo led her to the X-shaped rack. It was standing upright, with leather straps on each end. Mila shivered as Ichigo strapped her in, leaving her spread wide in front of him. Ichigo stood there, appreciating Mila in all her glory and smirked.

Walking over to the table Ichigo grabbed a few items, making sure to take his time to keep Mila Rose in suspense. When he came back to the tied-up arrancar he was holding a thin black whip in his hands.

Leaning forward he gave Mila Rose another sweet kiss, letting the disguised arrancar entwine her tongue with his. One of the reasons the women at the club loved Ichigo as a partner was because he was always sweet with the ladies, even when he was giving them pain. After breaking the kiss again Ichigo caressed her face before running the long whip down her body. Mila shivered as the cold leather touched her dark skin. Leaning forward Ichigo whispered into her ear "What's my name?"

"Ichigo…" Mila cooed.

Ichigo grinned as he stood back. "No, that's not my name, Mila.

Mila gasped as Ichigo cracked the whip against her breasts, her huge D-cups bouncing from the painful strike. "Ah!"

Ichigo rubbed the whip against her belly, making her moan at its touch. "Noooo," Ichigo teased. "That's not my name."

"Ah!" Mila groaned as Ichigo cracked the whip against her breasts again, marveling at how they bounced with each strike. Mila's body started to heat up as Ichigo whipped her three more times.

Walking back to Mila Rose Ichigo whispered into her ear, all the while rubbing the whip against her dripping pussy. "Mila, what's my name?"

Basking in the painful pleasure in her breasts Mila purred "Mmmh, Master…."

Letting go of the whip for a few moments, Ichigo kissed Mila. The arrancar groaned as the boy grabbed her sore breasts and molded them in his hands, squeezing them to the point that she broke away from the kiss and hissed in pain. Her eyes widened when Ichigo put a ball-gag around her mouth. ' _When the hell did he get that?'_

"Since you finally learned who your master is, I'll do you a favor…."

Ichigo walked back over to the table and grabbed a large vibrator. Mila trembled as he walked back over to her and turned it on.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrr!_

Mila shivered as Ichigo pressed it against it against her sore breasts, unable to do anything to relieve herself as that hot feeling pooled in her belly. "Mmmmmh…" she moaned through the gag as Ichigo ran the vibrator, still set on its lowest setting, all along her body. As he ran it up her thigh he quickly turned up the juice, making Mila squirm against her restraints as Ichigo pressed it against her lips. "MMMMMMMH!"

Ichigo leaned forward, still pressing the vibrator against Mila's overly sensitive womanhood and bit down on her large brown nipples. "MMMMMMMHHH!" Mila moaned through the gag. Her breasts were her most sensitive area and since her gigai was increased her sensitivity it was like her mind was going to explode. ' _Oh god, yes… MORE!'_ she mentally screamed. When Ichigo pulled away she saw a large bite mark on her tit, groaning as Ichigo chomped down on the other one. "MMMMHHH!" Her muffled cries filled the room as Ichigo turned up the volume to the vibrator, making the dark room light up as Mila's vision blurred. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHH!" she screamed as she came, her juices spraying onto Ichigo who grinned as his partner came, enjoying her debauched look as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Still feeling the buzzing feeling around her pussy, Mila looked down and saw Ichigo holding a clothes pin. "We're not done yet, Mila…" he said ominously.

Not yet recovered from an epic orgasm, Mila shrieked as Ichigo pinched her clit with the clothes pin, her eyes watering from the pain as it swarmed over her brain. Raising the vibrator to the highest volume, Ichigo grinned….

 _ **Three Hours Later….**_

 __Mila Rose couldn't think straight anymore. She was on a roller coaster ride she never wanted to end. Ichigo made her cum so many times in the past several hours she lost count. Ichigo used every tool and trick he picked up over the months to torment Mila Rose with pleasurable pain. Finally, the vibrator he was still holding after all this time, soaked completely from Mila's juices, ran out of power. "Oh darn," Ichigo teased as he tossed the useless toy back onto the table. "Now what will we play with now?"

Mila gave an incoherent groan as she slumped forward panting. Her body was a shaking mess, pins attached to her nipples and clit, whip marks applied to every part of her body. Her body felt like it was on the point of breaking.

Pitying his new friend, Ichigo undid the clasp to the ball-gag and pulled it off of her. Finally free to ease her aching jaw, Mila panted heavily as Ichigo ran a hand through her dark hair. "Master…" she panted, "You're…amazing!"

Chuckling, Ichigo unstrapped the restraints holding her arms and legs and caught Mila as she collapsed into his arms. "I'm glad you enjoy that Mila Rose, but you've forgotten something…." He pushed the remaining items off the table and laid Mila down onto it.

Opening her weary eyes, Mila Rose muttered "What?"

 _Ca-Clink_

Mila gasped as Ichigo handcuffed her to the legs of the table. Grabbing her legs, Ichigo pushed them until they were on either side Mila's head and got on top of her. "I think you're forgetting about me…"

Not giving Mila Rose time to recover from her experience Ichigo plunged his cock into her tight pussy. "OH FUCK!" the arrancar screamed at the top of her lungs. Ichigo grinned at Mila's sex-face as he fucked her relentlessly, the table beneath them creaking from the harsh pounding. Leaning down Ichigo kissed Mila passionately, swallowing her moans as they spewed from her lips. Pulling away Ichigo relished the look on her face as he continued to fuck her. He couldn't believe how tight she was!

Reaching down to her breasts, Ichigo gave them a tender squeeze. Mila Rose couldn't stop the lewd moan that came from her, her head rolling back as she felt all sensation leave her body except for ecstasy. "Ohhhh, Ichigo!" she moaned, feeling the coil in her belly begin to come undone again.

Ichigo, who was on the verge himself, wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed his body against hers. "Where do you want me to cum?" he asked. He always made sure to ask before letting loose just in case.

Mila grinned as Ichigo's cock delved deeper into her. "Inside! Cum inside!" she pleaded. All at once the two came together. "AHHHHHHH!" Mila screamed as she came, a slutty smile plastering her lips as Ichigo's cock exploded inside her. "Oh god…so warm…."

Once he'd recovered Ichigo undid the handcuffs on Mila Rose, walking on shaky legs and grabbing a towel from an adjacent bathroom. "Heheh, you are a gentleman, Ichigo. And here I thought they were a dying breed," Mila teased as Ichigo wiped off the thick sheen of sweat from her body.

"Dying breed? Maybe, but not extinct," Ichigo said. The two laughed as he helped her up and out of her outfit. Hearing Mila's growling stomach, Ichigo shyly asked "You uh…wanna get some dinner with me?" He liked Mila Rose for some reason and though he knew it'd be a little weird he wanted to get to know her a little.

Mila smiled as she pulled her clothes back on. "I'd love to," she said smiling. Maybe it was the boy's inner hollow calling out to her but she liked him. Taking a hold of her hand, Ichigo walked out of the club with her, feeling even better than when he went in.

The End


End file.
